This invention relates to in-line reciprocating motion of the type used in saws in which the saw blade reciprocates on an axis generally in line with or parallel to the axis of the drive motor. Reciprocating motion imparted to a saw blade through a wobble plate causes vibration which in turn constitutes a limitation on the tool. Due to the magnitude and frequency of this vibration, it is difficult to obtain an accurate cut. Furthermore, to avoid excessive vibration, the stroke of the saw blade has to be limited and this limits the sawing speed of the tool.
Reciprocating motion is used in other tools and machines but the vibration inherent in such motion is a limitation on use.